Sarah Michelle Gellar
| image = | birth name = | known aliases = Sarah Gellar; Sassy | gender = | mediums = Television; Film | roles = | date of birth = April 14th, 1977 | place of birth = New York City, New York | date of death = | place of death = | Known For = Buffy The Vampire Slayer | first = Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Welcome to the Hellmouth }} Sarah Michelle Gellar is an American actress born in New York City, New York on April 14th, 1977. Sarah is best known for playing the titular hero Buffy Summers in the popular WB Network television program Buffy the Vampire Slayer (a role previously played by Kristy Swanson in the 1992 film of the same name). Gellar appeared in all 145 episodes of the series as well as 3 episodes of the spin-off series Angel where she reprised the role of Buffy Summers. Her first role in a feature-length genre film was 1997's Scream 2 where she played Cici, one of several characters to lose their lives to the mysterious Ghostface killer(s). That same year, Sarah played victim to another mysterious blade-wielding killer in I Know What You Did Last Summer as Helen Shivers. In 2004, she played the lead role of Karen in the ghostly horror film The Grudge (a remake of the Japanese movie Ju-On). Gellar returned to the franchise, reprising the role of Karen for the film's sequel The Grudge 2. Body of work Film Television Starring roles Guest starring roles Notes & Trivia * Sarah Michelle Gellar initially tried out for the role of Cordelia Chase on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Director Joss Whedon was so impressed with Sarah that he offered her the lead role of Buffy Summers. Joss Whedon; Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Complete First Season; "Welcome to the Hellmouth"; DVD Audio commentary * Gellar's character Buffy Summers and her friends are frequently referred to as the "Scooby Gang". This is a nod towards the characters featured in the Hannah-Barbera Scooby-Doo cartoons. Ironically, Gellar played the role of Daphne Blake in the live-action Scooby-Doo films. * Sarah Michelle Gellar played Faith Lehane in the two-part season four body-swap episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer entitled "This Year's Girl" and "Who Are You?". * Sarah Michelle Gellar was asked to appear on the "Power Play" episode of Angel as Buffy Summers, but she was unavailable due to her shooting schedule on The Grudge. Gallery Buffy Summers 001.jpg Buffy Summers 002.jpg Buffy Summers 003.jpg Buffy Episode 1x02 002.jpg Buffy Episode 1x02 004.jpg Buffy Episode 1x03 002.jpg Buffy Episode 1x04 003.jpg Buffy Episode 1x06 001.jpg Buffy Episode 1x09 002.jpg Buffy Episode 1x11 001.jpg Buffy Episode 1x12 005.jpg Buffy Episode 1x12 006.jpg Buffy Episode 1x12 008.jpg Buffy episode 2x01 005.jpg Buffy Episode 2x03 007.jpg Buffy Episode 2x03 008.jpg Buffy Episode 2x03 009.jpg Buffy Episode 2x06.jpg Buffy Episode 2x18 001.jpg Buffy Episode 2x18 002.jpg Buffy Episode 2x21 001.jpg Buffy Episode 3x01 001.jpg Buffy Episode 3x01 004.jpg Buffy Episode 3x01 005.jpg Buffy Episode 3x10 001.jpg Buffy Episode 3x11 001.jpg Buffy Episode 3x12 001.jpg Buffy Episode 3x15 001.jpg Buffy Episode 3x21 006.jpg Buffy Episode 3x22 004.jpg Buffy Episode 2x22 003.jpg Buffy Episode 3x17 003.jpg Buffy Episode 3x20 001.jpg Buffy Episode 3x22 005.jpg Angel 1x08 001.jpg Angel 1x19 003.jpg Helen Shivers.jpg Karen (Grudge).jpg Nakagawa and Karen.jpg Buffy gif 001.gif External Links * * * Sarah Michelle Gellar at Wikipedia * Sarah Michelle Gellar at the Buffyverse Wiki References ---- Category:1977 births Category:Sarah Michelle Gellar